Dan 10 V2
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A reboot of my original Dan 10 story. It will be far slower paced than the first story, so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I feel as though the first version of this story was a little too fast paced, so I'm doing a second version of it. One that has been improved from what I originally wrote. I hope you all enjoy this new version of the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Hero Time!" = Talking

 _"Hero Time!" = Thinking_

 **"Hero Time!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

"Now you listen here, mister! I refuse to let you decline my son's right to a proper education just because of what a bunch of favoritist teachers say about him! It's either both of my children, or neither of them!"

Arguing with the principal of another school over the phone was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, but was in reality in her mid forties. She had shoulder length light brown hair, cyan blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a light blue HAZMAT suit with black gloves and shoes. But why was she arguing with a principal?

Well, it all started earlier today while Danny was still at school. Dash Baxter and some other members of the school football team thought that it would be a good idea to gang up on and beat up Danny's two best friends. And they would've succeeded too, had Danny himself not found them and defended them.

But this just caused him to take the full brunt of the damage. He didn't lose anything important, thank the lord, but he was beaten black and blue. He was definitely bruised pretty badly, but he would survive.

Maddie had arrived on the scene some time after that, and had helped Danny's friends get him to the Nurse's office without incident. When school let out, she had given all three teenagers a ride back to the Fenton Works so that they could rest from that ordeal. And now, here she was trying to get her son and daughter transferred to a new school.

But it wasn't going very well. All of the schools that she had called so far wouldn't accept Danny due to most of Casper High's teachers calling him a problem child. They only wanted Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton, due to her astounding academic record. But Maddie wasn't gonna stand for that.

 **"WHAT PART OF "IT'S BOTH OR NEITHER" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"** Maddie yelled over the phone. Her response was not what she was expecting.

"Hm? Huh? What the? Hey! I can hear clearly again! Thank you kindly, Mrs. Fenton! Your yelling must've brought back my hearing! I honestly thought you only wanted to transfer your daughter to our school." said an elderly man's voice.

"Well, that's not the case, principal Korin." Maddie replied. "I'm calling to request a transfer for both of my children to be transferred to your school on grounds of blatant favoritism towards the more popular children from the teachers at Casper High. MY SON WAS BEATEN BLACK AND BLUE BY THE SCHOOL'S FOOTBALL TEAM, AND NONE OF THE TEACHERS DID ANYTHING TO STOP IT!"

"Yes, I've received similar requests earlier this afternoon from the Mansons and the Foleys. Apparently, they have great respect for your son due to his selfless attempt to defend their children." Korin replied. "Rest assured Mrs. Fenton, your children will be welcomed with open arms here at Predators Academy. They'll begin their classes next Monday. Until then, have your children take the rest of the week to rest up and recover."

"Thank you very much, principal Korin! Oh and on a side note, you might wanna think about getting a hearing aid since your hearing isn't what it used to be." Maddie said politely.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you Monday!" Korin said with a chuckle before hanging up.

Maddie also hung up, and sighed from the stress as she plopped down on the couch. It certainly felt like her age was catching up with her.

 _"I wonder if this is how Danny feels after his school days at this school."_ Maddie thought to herself.

Now that she thought about it, Maddie had forgotten that Danny had gone for a walk in the woods with his friends. No doubt so those three kids could try and calm their nerves. But she couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was definitely going to happen to her child sometime today. Something that would change his life forever.

"And for once it has nothing to do with ghosts, or ghost hunting." Maddie said to herself.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

Walking through the deep wooded area of Amity Park were three teenagers. All three of them looked to be about fourteen years old, but they were all different in appearance. These three are Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley.

Tucker was a boy that looked to be of African American heritage due to his brown skin and black hair. He was wearing a red beret, black rimmed glasses, a yellow turtleneck, green cargo pants, and a pair of brown hiking boots.

Sam bad more of a Gothic look. Her black hair was pulled up into a small ponytail on top of her head, she had pupiless purple eyes, pale skin, and was wearing purple lipstick. Her attire consisted of a black tank top that left her midriff bare, a black, green and purple skirt, and black combat boots.

Finally, there was Danny. He had black hair that spiked in a forward direction, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a baggy white T-shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white and red sneakers. However, Danny still had a few bruises visible on his face from that beating he received from Dash and his football buddies.

"Why do I even try anymore around here?" Danny asked. "Every time I try and prove my worth at that school, I always end up on the receiving end of the fist!"

"Yeah. I hear ya, Danny. It's no easier for me or Sam." Tucker added.

"Let's not forget that those teachers keep trying to sabotage our education to make the popular kids look better!" Sam added with a scowl. "I honestly wish that we could just get transferred to a new school! One that doesn't play favorites with any of the students!"

The three teenagers had no idea that today would mark the beginning of a grand adventure of epic proportions. One that will bring about many a clash between predator... And prey!

* * *

 _ **I hope this reboot will work with you guys. I'm also gonna post some art for this new story, so I hope you guys enjoy this! READ, REVIEW, FLAMERS SHALL BE CONSUMED BY ALL OF THE ALIEN PREDATORS IN KHYBER'S POSSESSION!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that some of you guys like the idea of this new version of my story. I honestly thought that you guys wouldn't like it since I posted a story like this before. But now, let's see just what will be going on in this particular chapter of the story, shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10. But if I did, the Nemetrix would've had far more DNA than just the ten or eleven DNA samples it had in the show.**_

* * *

"Hero Time!" = Talking

 _"Hero Time!" = Thinking_

 **"Hero Time!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Of Predators and Prey Part 1**_

* * *

As Danny and company walked through the forested area of Amity Park, they still couldn't help but feel miserable about this whole situation. First Sam and Tucker get cornered by the jocks, then Danny gets beat up by said jocks, and NOW they were just wandering around wallowing in self pity! Clearly, someone hates them!

They were currently just resting in a clearing that was secluded from the rest of the woods. They'd been walking for a few hours now, and this was the perfect place to just take a break.

"So, uh... What do you guys think is gonna happen to us?" Tucker asked.

"I overheard my mom talking on the phone with the principal of another school. I think she plans on getting me and Jazz transferred away from Amity Park." Danny replied.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I heard my parents talking about the same thing. Some place called Predator Academy, I think it was called." Sam said.

"Yeah, my mom was talking with that same principal." Tucker added.

While the three of them prayed that they were being transferred to the same school, they decided to try and think back on the many good times they've had in the past. Like that time when they watched that all night monster movie marathon with Sam's grandmother. Or that time when Danny had actually schooled Dash on that school trip to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. Then there was that time where... Now that they thought about it, they haven't really had that many good times.

That was when something caught Danny's eye. It was something that looked akin to a comet, only it was way brighter!

 _"That's odd. We shouldn't be able to see any shooting stars at this time of day. And is it me, or is that star getting closer?"_ Danny thought to himself.

And he was right about that! This "star" or whatever it is was getting closer and closer to our three teenage protagonists. And it looked big enough to cause some serious damage!

 **"GUYS, WATCH OUT!"**

All three of them managed to get out of the way in time, but were hit by a bit of debris as the "star" hit the ground. Once the tremors settled down, they looked back to see that a deep crater had been left behind by the impact of the "star".

"What the heck was that?!" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Danny said as he ran into the crater.

"Hey, Danny, wait for us!" Tucker said.

He and Sam made it to the top of the crater just in time to see Danny looking down at something. Something very strange. If we switch to Danny's point of view, we can see that he's looking at some sort of alien device. It was hexagonal in design with a silver and black rim, and the faceplate had an image that looked like an open predator's mouth with a red background between three white, predatory teeth on the top and bottom.

"What is this thing? And how'd it get in this pod?" Danny asked himself.

Not knowing what compelled him to do this, Danny reached out to try and pick up the machine. He figured that if he studied it, he'd be able to ascertain its purpose. But that was when something strange happened.

The device rippled slightly as it leapt up at our main hero, and landed on his wrist! Once it did that, it created a strap that looked like a segmented chain like that of a good quality wristwatch. The strap also had blunt, silver colored spikes coming out of it. Two of these spikes were black, and seemed to resemble buttons instead of ordinary spikes.

Danny yelped in surprise and shook his arm to try and get it off, but it was stuck like green on a shamrock. It beeped a few times to show that it had keyed itself into the boy's DNA.

* * *

 _ **POLL SHALL BE POSTED! I'm posting a poll on which of the ten Predators that Danny starts with should be his signature alien. This also ties into what he'll transform into next chapter. And that alien will also gain the coloration of the original Danny Phantom form.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**POLL IS CLOSED! We have ourselves a winner for Danny's signature Predator! And like I promised in the previous chapter, this alien will get the classic Danny Phantom coloration of black and white. So the winner is... Yeah, like I'm not gonna let you read this and find out for yourselves!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

"Hero Time!" = Talking

 _"Hero Time!" = Yelling_

 **"Hero Time!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Of Predators and Prey Part 2**_

* * *

Back at the Fenton home, the parents of the aforementioned children were sitting in the living room having a meeting. Of course, this meeting was concerning the welfare of their kids and the horrendous behavior of the school's football team.

"I can't believe the faculty of Casper High would allow such atrocities to occur in what should be a safe haven of scholastic learning!" grumbled Jeremy Manson.

Jeremy and his wife, Pamela Manson, are members of one of the richest families in all of Amity Park. However, they were a bit controlling towards their daughter, and didn't like the fact that she was in this "goth phase", as they call it. Pamela has on more than one occasion tried to get her daughter into a pink dress with yellow flower print.

...Yeah, good luck trying to get her into one of THOSE crimes against fashion! But aside from their dislike of their daughter's choices in life, they actually used to have a vendetta against Danny, thinking that he was a bad influence on their daughter. But that vendetta quickly fizzled out when Sam told them about how Danny had defended her and Tucker from the football team, even though she herself still got a small bruise.

This caused them to gain a newfound respect for the boy. Jeremy is an average sized man with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

Pam is a woman who, like Maddie, has really kept her young appearance throughout the years. She had red hair, porcelain skin, and seafoam green eyes. She's also really kept her figure in spite of being a stay at home mom. Even though her husband had inherited a large fortune from his ancestor, Pam used to work full time as a Veterinary Technician. However, she retired from that job early when she became pregnant with Sam fourteen years ago.

"My poor Sammy got hurt because of those muscle bound meatballs they call students, and the teachers have failed to do anything about it!" Pam said in outrage. "I'm actually glad she agreed to transfer schools!"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Tucker's mom cried.

"YEAH! Our children are citizens of this town! Minors, in terms of their age group, but citizens nonetheless!" Mister Foley said in agreement.

Tucker's parents, Maurice and Angela Foley, were also here to converse about the severe lack of discipline towards the popular students of the school. They couldn't believe that their son was forced to go through this kind of torment on a regular basis! He was fortunate enough to have made it out of this little scrap with only a pair of broken eyeglasses.

Maurice actually looked a lot like what Tucker might look like in five or six years, but he had medium length curly black hair and a mustache, and his glasses were wire frame instead of thick frame.

Angela was a lot like Maddie and Pamela in terms of looking younger than she really is. However, she does have a few more defined wrinkles around her eyes and fingers.

"We completely agree with you, Maurice. Our children shouldn't have to put up with this constant abuse from their own peers like this!" Jack added.

Jack Fenton was a seriously obese individual, but for some reason was suffering none of the negative side effects of obesity. He had bulky arms which were a testament to his surprising physical strength, a small but visible neck, black eyes, short black hair that was greying on the sides and back, and his legs were very stumpy. Like his wife, Jack also wears a HAZMAT suit as proof of him being a ghost hunter. The only differences being that his is made for a man, and was bright orange where the light blue should be.

As soon as Danny came home covered in bruises and the like, Jack demanded to know what had happened. Unfortunately, Danny hadn't been able to say much at the time due to his severe injuries. So, Maddie had explained everything to him. Needless to say, the elder Fenton male felt like ripping more than one teacher's skull outta their skins.

But, he restrained himself long enough to think rationally about his course of actions. If he did that, he'd only be giving them more ammunition to use against his family. And that was something that he was not about to let happen.

"But will changing schools really be enough to help our children?" Pam asked before adding "Sooner or later, Casper High's jocks are going to go after our kids after school hours. And that could lead to something terrible happening to them!"

"I know, but what else can we do? Predator Academy is the only other high school in town." Jeremy asked while stating a fact.

Maddie thought about this for a moment. While it was true that Predator Academy is the only other high school in town, transferring the kids there won't do much good if they can't defend themselves. Unless…

"I've got it! I'll teach them self defense techniques. That way they can defend themselves if those jocks try to go after them again."

The other parents looked at each other. That really is a sensible idea, but it would still take time to learn all of that. Plus, let's face it, Danny himself was never much of a fighter to begin with. He just doesn't have the instinct for it.

Speaking of Danny…

* * *

 _ *****Back in the Woods*****_

* * *

Danny grunted as he was still trying to get that watch off of his wrist. But it was stuck worse than KRAZY glue. Not to mention the band wouldn't loosen so he could get a better grip. He'd been at this for almost a full hour now!

Finally, he sighed and gave up. Another victory for defeat, it would appear. Sam and Tucker were sitting around, each doing something different. Tucker had his face buried in his PDA once again, but Sam had her eyes on the watch. It seemed like there was more to it than meets the eye.

Even Danny seemed to be interested in the strange, alien watch. More specifically, the two buttons on the sides of the dial. That's when Tucker looked up, and seemed to realize what his friends were planning.

"Guys, I really don't think you should mess around with that thing. Lord knows what could happen." Tucker said.

"But Tucker, aren't you even the least bit curious about that thing?" Sam asked. "It wouldn't look so strange if it had no purpose."

"She has a point." Danny said, siding with his gothic friend. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Tucker was about to retort, but Danny had already moved his index finger and thumb to the buttons on the watch and pushed them. The faceplate and dial popped up when he did that, astonishing all three kids.

"Whoa…!" they breathed.

It got even more interesting when the open mouth on the faceplate widened, and the shadow of some sort of creature appeared in the red area. Danny didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he used his free hand to push down on the faceplate, and was engulfed in a flash of red light.

As the light died down, Sam and Tucker saw that something else was now standing in place of their friend. It looked a lot like a Saber Tooth Cat from the Pleistocene era, but way different. It had a long tail with a bony blade at the end of it, white fur, and a black mane like that of a Dire Wolf. It's ears were a bit like those of a hyena, and its eyes were red with black slits for pupils. Around its neck was red, spiked collar with a mark that looked strangely like the one on Danny's watch. It roared as the light finally dissipated.

It's eyes settled on the two stunned teens, and it seemed to gain a hungry look as it uttered a guttural growl. It slowly began to advance upon them, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they were doomed.

"Sam, I just learned something here today." Tucker said.

"What's that, Tucker?" Sam asked.

The creature growled louder as it zeroed in on its chosen prey.

"I'm afraid to die." Tucker said in fear.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been busy with other stories. Also, if God of the Challenge is reading this, I have something to say to you in regards to my story called The Book of Digimon. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm copying your material. I'm not doing so, and I'm very sorry if it seems that way.**_


End file.
